


Untameable

by commandershakarian



Series: The Heroes of Ferelden [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Necromancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anabelle Hawke proves her new role as Viscountess hasn't made her soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untameable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlyshawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlyshawk/gifts).



> Here is a fic I decided to write with my Anabelle Hawke and arlyshawk‘s Finnegan Trevelyan. I hope it’s good! I’m still getting the hang of Ana’s voice in my writing.

She ducked as a bolt of lightning shot through the air, frying the man she was engaged in battle with. As he fell to the ground, the skin beneath his helmet bulging and scorched, Anabelle Hawke heard a whoop of celebration.

“Aye, did you see that?” The smile on Finnegan Trevelyan’s face was almost contagious. He spun his staff in a circle, the skull that was carved in the wood aiming his spell towards another raider, this one farther from him. As that man fell, he laughed again.

“If I didn’t know you, Finn, I’d think you were insane,” Varric called to pair before releasing a barrage of arrows into a group of raiders ascending the hill to his right. As his foes fell, his golden eyes lit up as he had a thought. “Wait- that’s it. I’ve finally got your nickname-”

“ _Not now_ , Varric.” Anabelle flashed a glare in Varric’s direction. She ducked a sword that came at her and spun, plunging her daggers into the raider’s back. He screamed as he fell, death taking him before he hit the ground.

Since the Chantry’s fall in Kirkwall, the paths that ran alongside the Waking Sea were filled with raiders, murderers, thieves. Aveline and the guard were having a tough time keeping the roads clear and safe. While it wasn’t her job to do so, Anabelle Hawke took it upon herself to keep her city safe. It was the least she could do as acting Viscountess.

“I’m in awe that Sebastian didn’t want to join us,” Finnegan continued, using his magic to reanimate the man that had died at Ana’s feet. “What does Starkhaven have that Kirkwall doesn’t?”

“Less dead people.” Varric’s words were almost drowned out by the sound of their fighting.

“Aye, I guess that’s a good point. For me, however, it’s a blessing.” Finnegan’s corpse attacked the assassin that was sneaking towards Varric. “Case in point.”

“Can you bloody nuisances be serious for five seconds?” Ana’s gruff response reached them as she executed another man, blood spilling from his throat as fell forward. Her daggers were coated in the liquid and she shook them to get some off. She kicked the man at her feet. “These are Meeran’s men. Why are they out here attacking travelers? He’s a mercenary, not a raider.”

Varric secured his crossbow, Bianca, on his back. “So what’s next? Time to go after Meeran?”

Ana stood over the dead body, trying to decide her next move. Cracking her knuckles, she knew what she could do at the very least. “Let’s find that asshole.”

Finn raised an eyebrow at her tone. “Are we going to kill him, _mo gradh_?”

“Only if he gives me a reason to.”

They found Meeran at his usual place in Lowtown. He wasn’t alone. A pair of men dressed in similar garb as him were standing in a circle, discussing their next deal, or next raid, whatever. She didn’t care about the particulars. She was going to stop it either way.

Her presence didn’t go unnoticed for long.

“Ah, the Viscountess decides to finally honor us with her exalted presence,” he sneered at her, his face displaying the disgust he had for her quite plainly. With a sarcastic bow, he continued, “What can I do for you, my lady?”

Anabelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes. When she first arrived in Kirkwall, she had worked for Meeran’s mercenaries. She had killed for her, for his contacts. She had never thought twice about it. Now he was working against her and that she wouldn’t stand for. “Stand up, jackass. You know why I’m here so let’s skip the fake pleasantries. Why are you attacking travellers? There can’t be anything in it for you.”

“Why not? I have investors and if they tell me that something needs to be done, I do it. You _used_ to know how that worked, Hawke. Apparently the cushy noble life has tamed you.”

Finnegan made a startled noise low in his throat. Even he knew better than to say Ana had gone soft. She may not go out and fight her battles on the field as often as she used to, but she was anything but ‘tame.’

Anabelle pulled her daggers from their sheaths, the blades shining in the sunlight. The men standing beside Meeran put their hands on their swords, prepared to defend if she attacked. Glancing at the mage beside her, she raised an expectant eyebrow.

Finnegan nodded and held his hands out to her. “I will take your daggers, _mo gradh_.” Once they were safely in his grip, he smiled down at his lover. “Kick their asses.”

The men weren’t expecting the tiny rogue to fight them unarmed. The palm of her hand connected with the neck of the closest man, sending him sprawling to the ground, choking. The second attempted to pull his sword, but she landed a kick to his midriff, sending the man into the wall behind him. His helmeted head connected with the stone, knocking him unconsciousness. Meeran, realizing a second too late that he was in trouble, lifting his hands as Anabelle swung her foot around again, knocking him over. He landed hard on the sandy street, his head connecting with the ground. Her dominant hand grabbed one of her daggers from Finnegan before she settled herself atop Meeran, the metal of the blade pressed to his throat. His eyes widened, the image of death before him.

“Wait! Don’t kill me. I’ll stop the attacks on the road. For the love of Andraste, please don’t kill me.” Ana could feel Meeran shaking beneath her and while she hadn’t planned on actually killing him, his fear of death was worth more to her than his actual death.

A smirk twisted her mouth maliciously. “I’m glad we could come to a compromise, Meeran. If you _ever_ attack my people again, death will be the least of your worries.”

The mercenary nodded, his fear growing at her words. As she stood, she faced her companions. Anabelle noted the look of pride on Varric’s face. She hadn’t drawn blood and yet, she scared these men shitless. Finnegan, however, had a different reaction.

His callused hands touched her face, spying a bruise from the earlier fight. “A’right, Annie?”

She covered his hand with hers, turning her face so that she could kiss his rough palm. “Never better, Finn. Now, can we go home?”

Finnegan chuckled and took her hand, the pair following Varric through the crowded streets, on their way back to Viscount Keep.


End file.
